thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Julio Zethes
Julio Zethes is a male tribute from District 9 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as he belongs to the user who made him. He is also the twenty-fifth tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. He is district partners with Arianne Lands. "meh" - idk Julio Zethes Name: Julio Zethes Age: 16 District: Nine Gender: Male Weapons: Julio was born to a family of harvesters, so during his entirely life he relied on using steel equipment to help him. Due to his lack of strength, he is almost entirely dependent on the usage of his mindset, altough he doesn't fully lack weaponry knowledge. He isn't much of a tactician, but he has paid attention during school and has learned things from his tutors back home as well, meaning that he can think of strategies and antecipate movements. Julio's main weapon is a sickle, since he used it back in District 9 to collect wheat, and his second-choice weapon would have to be a scythe. Personality: Julio is a good person, willing to help oldest ones and people who need him in general. He isn't very outgoing, nor a person who likes to drain much attention for himself. He is very clumsy, and a bit shy, but he is too self-absorbed to notice this behaviour. He is very responsible, and always thinks about the consequences that might be led by his actions. He tends to bottle up his feelings, and is usually not willing to inform a friend of his feelings, even if the friend has what is necessary to help him. Backstory: Julio has always been a kind, respectful child. If you ever came in contact with him, you would become friends. Julio received all the complements and kind words you can imagine, and liked to help everyone around him. He smiled and spoke with everyone who crossed paths with him, untill one day, when the most horrifying event shattered his heart, but even worst - his life. Julio walked along the streets of the district, bringing home the regular butter and bread, a wide smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see his brother. They were both same age, altough the difference between them was obvious. Elvis was different. He was nearly always tagged as the black sheep of the family, not just because of his thirst for luxury and power, but because his behaviour. The first sign of this unusual nature was when he was only 6, and stabbed Julio's father through the hand with the knife he was using to butter his bread. Julio remembered the large gash on his father's hand, and he remembers crying as blood poured out of the wound and pegged itself onto the ground of the kitchen. After that day, Julio has been scarred of his brother, always trying to create fights between the two, but often unsucessful due to Julio's kind nature. But Julio didn't give up on him yet. He still loves his brother, while most people don't. Coming home, he noticed something was wrong. He heard a gurgle, and ran to his brother's room. He was on his bed, his bedsheets over his head. Julio slowly approached his brother, carrying the basket with dinner on his hands. He laid his fingers on the sheets, and pulled them up, to find something disturbing. His brother was there, his eyes glazed over and blood pouring out from a wound in his head. He touched it, and suddenly, his brother bit his hand, ripping off a few flesh. julio dropped the basket and shouted frantically, and soon his brother pinned him down, and released the sickle he used to work on the crops. He pushed it closer to Julio's throat, and blood started to appear on the blade. Julio managed to knock him off his feet, and tried to run away, but all he could do was trip onto his own feet, and collapse to the ground, gurgling and choking on his own blood. Julio started shaking, and managed to crawl away from the scene, ending up on the wheat field. And then he blacked out. He woke up the next morning, the pain still stinging down his throat, but he managed to stand up this time. The cut wasn't even that deep. He slowly pushed his body forward, and made his way to the back door. Blood was in the air, and it's presence made him panic. He freaked out completely, and ran to his brother's room. He was on his bed, his bed, his sheets covered in blood. He gasped whenhe noticed the blood dripping from Elvis' stomach and his deep breaths, begging from air. He ran to his side, tears spilling rapidly. "NO! You can't do this!" Julio pleaded, his voice beginning to get quieter from the ball of emotions forming in his throat. "Smile, Julio..be the happy one you always are," he whispered, before taking his final breath and dying. Julio sat there, thinking about his brother's final words. Smile Julio... be the happy one you always are. Tears fell down Julio's eyes, and his his brother's cold body. He sat there in shock for more minutes, untill his parents came and joined him. He didn't even realize their presence. After that day, Julio was still the kind-hearted boy he used to be, but after all, he was just a mere harvester, who had lost his brother. JulioR.png|Julio at the Reaping. JulioA.png|Julio in the arena. JulioV.png|Julio as a victor. Games Entered in So far, Julio wasn't in any games, but he will be in one soon. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Reaped